1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor.
In this specification or the like, a semiconductor device means all types of devices that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, and the like are embodiments of semiconductor devices. An arithmetic device, a memory device, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), and an electronic appliance each may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oxide semiconductor has attracted attention as a semiconductor material applicable to the transistor. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device whose field-effect mobility (in some cases, simply referred to as mobility or μFE) is improved by stacking a plurality of oxide semiconductor layers, among which the oxide semiconductor layer serving as a channel contains indium and gallium where the proportion of indium is higher than the proportion of gallium.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that an oxide semiconductor containing indium, gallium, and zinc has a homologous series represented by In1−xGa1+xO3(ZnO)m (x is a number which satisfies −1≤x≤1, and m is a natural number). Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a solid solution range of a homologous series. For example, in the case of a solid solution range of a homologous series when m is 1, x is within a range from −0.33 to 0.08, and in the case of a solid solution range of a homologous series when m is 2, x is within a range from −0.68 to 0.32.